Tú Cambiaste mi Vida
by Yukki-Zekken
Summary: "Tú, me cambiaste totalmente, me devolviste la alegría, me enseñaste, a ser fuerte y a nunca rendirme ante los problemas, me devolviste la ilusión de vivir, y hoy, ya no hay dudas aquí en mi corazón, el miedo se alejó de mi cuerpo, y todo gracias a ti..., Kazuto kun"


_"Tú, me cambiaste totalmente, me devolviste la alegría, me enseñaste, a ser fuerte y a nunca rendirme ante los problemas, me devolviste la ilusión de vivir, y hoy, ya no hay dudas aquí en mi corazón, el miedo se alejó de mi cuerpo, y todo gracias a ti..., Kazuto kun"_

 **-Tú cambiaste mi vida-**

El aire frio de mi habitación, y las sábanas blancas de mi cama me daban la sensación de estar durmiendo en una nube, pero, ni con toda la comodidad del mundo, podría desaparecer el dolor, y el enojo que sentía en ese momento, en mi conciencia, solo pasaban recuerdos amargos de aquel pasado que todavía se vive en mi presente.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Esta mañana, desperté sin las ganas de levantarme, con solo pensar en otra discusión con mi madre, el motivo, pues que ella quería que me casara con un hombre de recursos, claro que no acepté, ya que, la diferencia de edad era muy alta, con esto, nuestra relación entre madre e hija era más distante._

 _Después de la discusión, como todos los días, salí de la casa a encontrarme en una cita con mi novio, si tengo un novio, él era mi única razón por la que yo seguía viva, el me daba la felicidad que necesitaba para cada día, aunque íbamos en institutos diferentes, eso no nos impedía vernos._

 _Mientras me dirigía a su casa, pensé en qué lugar iba ser nuestra cita esta vez, deje mia pensamientos y toque su timbre._

 _-Asuna san, viniste muy temprano- una suave voz de un hombre, habia pronunciado mi nombre._

 _-¿Daiki kun?- mi cara tenía una expresión de asombro al ver, a mi novio atrás mío- pensé que estabas dentro de tu casa-_

 _-Bueno, yo quería abrirle la puerta a mi novia personalmente- enseguida el extendió su mano a la chapa de la puerta, y la abrió._

 _-Gracias- entré a su humilde casa, era de madera y ladrillo, con un diseño artesanal._

 _-por favor siéntate, necesitamos hablar- Daiki hiso una seña para que me sentara, yo por mi partr obedecí y me senté._

 _-Asuna, no podemos seguir con esto- al oír estas palabras, sentí como mi corazón se derrumbaba muy lentamente ¿Era una broma verdad? una alucinación?_

 _-Daiki... porque yo... yo te amo... si es porque mi madre no acepta esta relación no te- fuí interrumpida, rapidamente por el pelirojo._

 _-no es por eso Asuna- su voz tuvo, al decir esto, un tono de casi un susurro.¿Había hecho algo malo? nuestra relación estaba llendo bien, todos los días yo lo visitaba y salíamos juntos, yo le eh sido fiel en todos los sentidos, pero entonces, ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _-¿y entonces?- comencé a derramar lágrimas por mis ojos, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era enorme._

 _-Asuna, yo nunca te amé, la verdad es que, yo estoy con otra persona dijo el pelirojo, con una experción de orgullo en su cara._

 _Mi vida se me iba acabando, ¿Estaba pasando, Daiki que yo consideraba mi propia vida, me estaba lastimando?_

 _-quien es esa persona- me tranquilicé y pude hablar con cordura_

 _-es Asada Shinon- dijo ahora con un tono autoritario._

 _Asada Shinon, era la más popular y hermosa del instituto en el que yo estudiaba, era de esperarse, que ella sedujera a mi novio._

 _Ella me odiaba desde pequeña, siempre me lo hiso saver en la cara, nunca yo le hise algo, ¿Por qué tanto odio conmigo?_

 _-es mentira, por favor dime que no me estas dejando, Daiki si tú me dejas me suicido, te juro que lo hago Daiki dije mientras salían mas lágrimas por mis ojos._

 _-No lo vengas a chantajear Asuna San- Shinon había salido de su escondite, inmediatamente se dirigió a Daiki -la verdad por la que te dejó Daiki kun, es porque tú no eres una mujer de verdad, eres solamente una niña- después de decir esto, Shinon le dio un beso apasionado a Daiki en frente mío._

 _No podía soportarlo más, salí inmediatamente de aquel lugar, con lágrimas en los ojos corrí directamente a mi casa._

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Ya había recordado el motivo de mi tristeza, y con ello la promesa de suicidarme.

 _"Ya no me queda nada más que perder la vida"_

Me levanté de la cama, y me dirigí al espejo que se encontraba a lado de la cama, pude ver mi expresión en mi rostro, era de un muerto, no tenía vida.

Bajé las escaleras, y encontré a mi madre en la cocina hablando con alguien por teléfono, me acerqué lo más posible para escuchar lo que hablaban.

 _Hombre: como que tomara más tiempo en casarnos, yo ya no puedo esperar más_

 _Mamá: tranquilícese solo tomara 2 meses o menos si es posible_

 _Hombre: espero que sea menos porque su hija tiene que ser mía_

Era lo único que necesitaba escuchar, me dirigí a la puerta y salí, mi madre claro que no se dio cuenta.

Caminé, caminé, y caminé, hasta llegar a un puente, yo ya no tenía madre, no tenía novio, y las amigas que yo tenía, solo estaban con migo por dinero, no sentía nada en ese momento, solo dolor, y el deceo de perder la vida.

Puse mi pie en la reja del puente, pero antes que pusiera el otro pie, una mano cálida me detuvo.

-Hay otras maneras de solucionar los problemas de la vida- volteé a ver quién era el desconsiderado que me había interrumpido.

Un joven de mi misma altura, cabello negro un poco desordenado, ojos del mismo color y vestimenta igual, se podría decir que tendría unos 18 años.

Era guapo, no había exepción, su piel era morena y pálida, era delgado pero tenia musculatura promedio.

-¿Qué quieres? tú ni siquiera sabes mis problemas-dije, rechasándolo con una mirada fría y de enojo.

-tienes razón, no sé quién eres, pero no puedo dejar que hagas una tontería, yo bien podría dejarte matar, porque no sería un problema para mí, pero aunque no te conozca puedo ver que los dos somos tan iguales, los dos compartimos los mismos pensamientos suicidas -

No había entendido el mensaje, pero al terminarlo, él se alejó muy lentamente ¿Qué significaba, qué quería decir?

Mi corazón y mi mente tuvieron la necesidad de preguntar.

-¡espera! Me podrías decir tu nombre-

El joven, al oír mis palabras, me miro a los ojos y respondió a mi pregunta...

-Kazuto, Kazuto kirigaya- después de responderme, el siguió su camino

Kazuto kirigaya, Kazuto kirigaya, Kazuto kirkgaya, Kazuto kirigaya

Repetía su nombre en mi conciencia, para no olvidármelo.

Pero cada vez que repetía su nombre, mi corazón saltaba de alegría, eso nunca lo había experimentado con Daiki.

Estaba confundida de lo que sentía, pero de una cosa estaba segura, que era buscar a ese chico, a Kazuto Kirigaya, y descubrir que sentimiento siento por él en mi corazón.

 **Esto no termina aquí todavía sigue lectores, gracias por leer este es mi tercer fic espero que les haya gustado y si tiene algún error, perdónenme por todavía soy novata en esto , pero sin más decir...**

 **SAYONARA!!!**


End file.
